One Step Out of Time?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Jake is back in hospital recovering from the gunshot wound he got when he and Lesley chased the starcrossed bank robbers. Lesley has had enough and can't take anymore of Jake's devil may care attitude. Can Des, Malarchy and the others help? Or are the detective and the private investigator destined to always be one step out of time? First Republic of Doyle fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Republic of Doyle. No copyright infrongement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Chapter One: What Malachy saw.**

Lesley closed her eyes as she thought about the events of the last day or so. Jake had been shot, had collapsed in front of her. She shook her head, she was right to walk away. Jake Doyle was dangerous. _Ask anyone_, she thought to herself. _Even Malachy was detemined to kill him. And what about poor Des? Handcuffed to a hospital bed with no shirt on? No. Jake Doyle was dangerous. He was the one that would break my heart._

"Lesley!" She snapped her eyes open as she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hi."

"You alright?" The older man looked at her. "You were with him when the idiot got shot."

"Yeah." Lesley smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'm fine."

"Good."

"Thanks." Lesley made to move away from the older Doyle man.

"You know something?"

"What?" Lesley had a feeling she was not going to like what Jake's father was about to say.

"He's a complete idiot."

"I know that." She smiled slightly.

"But he loves the bones of you."

"Malachy." She looked away, not wanting to hear the rest of what he was going to say. It was obvious he had seen the attraction between her and his oldest son.

"Oh I know. He doesn't deserve you and yes, he is a pig-headed, know it all cocky little creep but he does care for you." Malachy watched as she sighed heavily.

"I."

"Well, I just came to find you to check you were ok." He stepped back and watched the younger woman blush furiously. "Oh and to thank you for looking after that idiot son of mine when he got himself shot."

"I didn't."

"Oh he told me. You looked after him when that guy shot him and then when he managed to get the wound infected. I swear to God he has no idea of the danger he puts himself in. And the worse thing is Des thinks he's some kind of hero."

"Des." Lesley smiled. "Is one of life's innocents."

"Maybe." Malachy shrugged his shoulders. "In that case my boy really is an idiot."

"Yeah." Lesley smiled.

"Not for caring about you though. That's one of the brighter things the boy has done. Look, I've said too much. Rose waiting for me. Apparently Des has got himself hooked up with a doctor so she wants me to meet her. Heaven preserve me."

"A doctor." Lesley smiled. "In your family a medical person could be useful."

Malachy nodded and smirked before heading back into the hospital, leaving Lesley to think about what he had said.

##############################

"I don't understand." Des looked from Rose to Jake and back again. "The bad guy got arrested."

"Yeah. All three of them." Jake tried his best not to lose his temper. It wasn't easy.

"And you got shot."

"I noticed that."

"Jake." His step mother raised an eyebrow in warning. Des was rarely if ever malicious but he could be infuriating without actually meaning to be.

"But you are going to be ok."

"Yes." Jake smiled slightly. "I am going to be ok."

"Well then, why the mood?"

"I am not in a mood. Da," He stated as his father walked in. "Da, will you tell him I am not in a mood."

"But you are, son."

"Oh thanks." Jake sighed heavily before resting his head back on the pillow in defeat. Malachy and Mary smiled slightly at each other. Both younger men argued like brothers and both older Doyles knew there was no malace in it at all.

"Well, son." Malachy smiled as the others filed out the room. "You behave for the nurses here. Stay in that bed."

"I am fine."

"Yeah." Malachy nodded. "If not for my sanity for Lesley's."

"What?" Jake's eyes met his fathers'. "You spoke to Lesley?"

"Yea son."

"Why? Why would you do that? Tell me? Why?"

"Because you are alive thanks to her quick thinking. Her putting pressure on the wound kept you from bleeding to death." Malachy spoke seriously. "And because, quite frankly son." He paused. "The way you two are around each other is driving the rest of us insane."

"What?" Jake couldn't quite believe what his father was saying.

"No problem, son. You're welcome." He backed away towards the door. "Oh and Jake?"

"What!"

"You even think about discharging yourself from this hospital I will kill you. Is that clear?"

He was out the door before Jake could argue. He rested his head back on the pillow, tried to ignore the fact that his relationship with Lesley was over before it had even started and that his father was probably right.

###################

A/N First Doyle fic. May be a while in updating. Is it worth going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Republic of Doyle.**

**Time for Plan B?**

Lesley sat in her parked car as the sun beat down on the almost empty street. She knew she should be concentrating on the job she was there to do but Malachy Doyle's words kept coming back to her. Sighing heavily she checked her cell phone, half expecting to see a message from Jake begging her for a lift. She knew there was a very good chance Jake Doyle would give the nurses and doctors the slip.

"Why Jake?" She shook her head as she spoke to an empty car. "Why do you always do it to me?"

#############

"Rose!" Malachy walked into the kitchen to see Tinny sat eating her breakfast as she read the newspaper in front of her.

"Morning?"

"Tinny Doyle? Now you are eating breakfast? What time did you get up?"

"It's a Sunday. Traditionally a day of rest."

"Oh I forgot." Malachy shook his head. "A day of rest. You've been to England. I keep forgetting these new fangled ideas you come up with."

Tinny smiled and shovelled another spoon of cereal into her mouth. Malachy sighed heavily.

"Have you seen Rose?"

""NMHgm,"

"Do not talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Tinny swallowed hard. "You asked me a question when I was eating. No, I haven't seen her."

"Where's Des? Where's your mother?"

"Not a clue." Tinny sighed. "Is Uncle Jake going to be ok?"

"If he stays in the hospital he will be."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I will kill him." Tinny shook her head and smiled as her grandfather walked out of the kitchen.

############################################

"Oh come on." Des raised an eyebrow. "You really think I am going to fall for that again?"

"Des." Jake started. "You are a detective. I would not insult your intelligence by trying the same thing twice."

"Good."

"Des." Jake started as his friend stepped backwards. "Oh come on!"

"Malachy said you had to stay in the hospital."

"Now since when was my father a doctor? A nurse? Since when?"

"No." Des glanced at the wall. "No. Thing is, he is my boss and he is more frightening than you."

"Is that so?" Jake held his injured side as he got to his feet.

"Yeah." Des glanced back at the hospital corridor before turning and almost running from the room. Jake fell back on the bed cursing as he felt his side explode in pain.

"Thanks Dad." He mumbled. "Thank you very much."

###########################

Rose walked along the busy street aware that she was being followed. She kenw there was a fair chance the man following her knew of her involvment with Malachy and Doyle and Doyle. She glanced along the street before jogging across the road and heading towards the pub on the corner. She had to meet her step daughter and knew the meeting was not going to be a happy one.

#####################

A/N Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I still don't own Republic of Doyle. It is shown on Alibi in the UK.**

**Step One?**

The sun was baking the streets as Rose turned one more time to face the street behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling she should have told Malachy or at least told someone where she was going. Shaking her head and smiling to herself she pushed the door to the pub open hoping that it was just her natural paranoa that was making her so nervous.

"Hey!" She looked up to see the barman she had known for years behind the bar. "James, how are you?"

"Ok Rose. Where's that good for nothing husband of yours?"

"No idea." Rose smiled. "But Malachy is at home with Tinny. Or at least he was when I left."

"Drink?"

"Please." She hopped on to a bar stool scanning the bar for any sign of her step daughter. Sighing heavily she knew there was a very good chance her step daughter had forgotten about their meeting.

#################

Leslie sat in the car ourside the Newfoundland Bank waiting for it to open. She had barely eaten or slept since she and Jake had been locked in the back of an amoured van, an escapade that had ended up with her trying to save his life. Shaking her head she fought the urge to yawn knowing that there would be very little chance to sleep, at least until this new case was dealt with. Malachy's words circulating around her head didn't really help either. _There was no way I was in love with Jake Doyle. No way on God's green Earth. And he doesn't feel the same way as Malachy says he does. Interferring families! Who needs them? Oh but the way he looks at me. Those eyes. No Lesley, stop it! _She chastised her self as she watched a familiar red head cross the road in front of her. _Rose? What's she doing here?_

Rose looked back before walking past the bank and entering the pub. Lesley heaved a sigh of relief. If Rose had walked in to the pub there was a fair chance her and the rest of the Doyle clan had absolutely nothing to do with the case she had been given that morning. She checked her gun was in place and returned her attention back to the pub, knowing that for once she and Jake were safe.

##############

"I called her three times!" Malachy paced the kitchen, clearly talking to himslf. "Where in God's name is she?"

"Tinny?" Des walked in as his boss shook his head.

"NO."

"Oh." Des knew better than to say another word when Mal was in this type of mood. It was clear the older Doyle was worried about something. He just had no idea what.

"No one has seen her since last night. When we left you at the hospital with that idiot son of mine."

"Jake?"

"That's the one." Mal shot Des a look as Des sat at the kitchen table. "I swear if her ex husband is back, I'll I'll."

"Let Rose deal with it?" Des asked as he watched Mal narrow his eyes and he spoke.

"No, Des. Stop him leading her on another wild goose chase. Now are you going to help me look for her or are you just going to sit there and make my kitchen look untidy?"

"I'll help." Des nodded solomly as Mal smiled. He had a feeling it was best not to argue, but he couldn't help himself. "Ah, Mal?"

"What!"

"Doesn't Rose usually leave her jacket and purse by the front door? They aren't there now. That makes me think she left on her own accord."

"Oh really? I had worked that one out. What we need to know now is where is she?"

#########################

Rose checked her watch one more time before deciding there was no point in waiting anymore. Leaving a few bills on the bar she prepared to leave. It was then she felt the sharp point of the knife in her back. Freezing to the spot she waited.

"Rose Miller." The Irish man spoke calmly. "We need to get a message to that step son of yours and his police woman girlfriend." It was the last thing she heard before the world turned back.

###############

A/N Dun dun dun! Is Rose ok? Where's Jake? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Republic of Doyle. **

**Black Out**

Rose opened her eyes to complete darkness. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but the vehicle she was in was definitely on the move. She flexed her arms and found her wrists were tied behind her back and her head throbbed. She closed her eyes and tried to work out what was going on. All she knew for certain was that Kathleen had missed their meeting. What she didn't know was why.

###############

"What do you want?" Lesley half smiled as she listened to Jake on the other end of her cell phone. "No. You need to stay in the hospital. You need to get well, it was a pretty nasty wound infection."

"I can't stay here when my father is in such a state." Jake leaned against the hospital wall and tried not to think about his ribs that burned every time he moved his shoulder.

"What is Malachy in a state about?" Lesley walked along the corridor of the police station as she spoke.

"Rose is missing."

"What?" Lesley stopped. "Since when? I only saw her this morning."

"When?" Jake was suddenly more alert. "Dad said she was out the house before he and Tinny were awake. He's out with Des now looking for her."

"I was sat in the car, we're on a case at the moment involving the bank on Main Street. Anyway she walked right passed me. She didn't look too worried but she was clearly watching to see if she had been followed. WAlked straight into the bar."

"The Irish Bar my Dad likes?"

"Yeah. You know Finnigan's?"

"Yeah." Jake closed his eyes. Teh pub was well-known as one of the more upmarket bars but a lot of the older gangsters in the area, including a few of his sister's ex boyfriends still liked to drink there. He shook his head and tried to focus on what Lesley was saying. None of it made any sense. Rose was a mature, sensible woman. It was not like her to suddenly take off. "You saw Rose going into the bar?"

"Yes Jake." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you see her leave?"

"No." Lesley stopped in her tracks. "How soon can you be ready to leave the hospital?"

"In less than a second." He smiled.

"I'm on my way, but so help me Jake Doyle, if anything happens to you."

"Thanks Lesley." He smiled as he pictured the blonde detective. He knew she was on the way to collect him. Despite having no idea what had happened to his step mother he couldn't help but be happy to be getting away from the hospital. He ended the call and tried Des' number again, knowing his hapless friend was with his father.

##########################

"Jake!" Des almost yelled in surprise as he answered the cell phone. Malachy arched an eyebrow as he drove.

"Tell my good for nothing son to stay in the hospital."

"You hear that?" Des had no intention of repeating the message.

"Yeah." Jake smirked. "Look, this is serious. Lesley saw Rose this morning but she didn't get to talk to her."

"Whoa. I am so putting you on speaker phone." Des hit the button before Jake could tell him not to. "Lesley saw Rose."

"Where?" Malachy snapped. Jake rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like one of his father's suspects and not his son.

"Heading into Finnigan's this morning."

"Why? Why would she go there?"

"Kathleen did say she was going to meet her today. Maybe something about Tinny's birthday?" Des stated.

"Oh like Kathleen has any idea when her daughter's birthday is or what she would like to do for it." Malachy snapped. It was no secret he and his late wife had practically raised their granddaughter as their own when Kathleen had met up with one boyfriend after another. "No, there's no reason Rose would hide that from me. James still the bar manager?"

"Yeah." Jake knew where his father was going. "Yeah, he's there."

"Good, right well in that case I am going to talk to him. He has to know what happened. Jake, call your sister. I want to know why she was meeting Rose and what happened. You said Lesley saw Rose. You said nothing about her seeing your lazy arse sister." He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"Ok Dad." He paused. "Rose is tough. She's ok. Wherever she is, she's ok."

"God, I hope so son." Malachy ended the call before turning the car into the small car park behind the pub. Jake turned to see Lesley waiting for him in the doorway.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah." He looked away for a moment, avoiding her gaze.

"Jake?"

"Nothing. Was just thinking."

"What about?" Lesley stepped closer to the man she was so desperate to hide her feelings from.

"About Rose. Dad. How I would feel if it were you missing." He almost whispered as she touched his facce.

"Oh Jake Doyle." She smiled sadly. "What am I to do wth you?"

"Have dinner with me. When we've found Rose. When all this is back to normal. Have dinner with me. "He held her gaze as she bit her lip.

"Ask me again when Rose is back with Malachy safe and sound." She stepped back as he nodded. He had a feeling that was the only answer he was going to get.

#################

A/N Where's Rose? And what has Kathleen got to do with it all? Will Jake finally admit how he feels about Lesley? Is it worth going on? PLease review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Not mine. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Drive.**

Lesley remained silent as she drove through the picturesque streets. She still thought Jake signing himself out of the hospital was the wrong thing to do but Rose was as important to him as she was to Malachy. She knew there was no way he was going to stay in if they were looking for his step mother. Sighing heavily she turned the small car left into the street that would take them to Finnigan's Irish Bar.

"Lesley." Jake looked out of the passenger side window as she drove.

"What?"

"James has run this bar for years."

"I know." She nodded, her blonde curls bounced around her face as she spoke. "We've raided that pub more times than you've had hot dinners."

"Why? Exactly?"

"Drugs, underage drinking. It is not so bad these days but a few years ago." Lesley rolled her eyes as she spoke. "There was a time when Finnigan's was a violent pub. There was never a weekend when the place didn't have uniform there breaking up a fight."

"And now Rose is seen going in there but not coming out." Jake huffed in frustration. He knew his father was worried sick and he had to admit he was more than a little concerned about his step mother's disappearance. It just didn't fit with the self assured, sensible woman that had joined their slightly manic but close knit family a few years earlier. Lesley pulled the car into a space outside the bank and killed the engine.

"Oh great." She nodded towards Malachy's car as she watched Des and the older Doyle argue. It was clear Jake's dad and while she understood why she knew there was no way behaving the way he was would help find Rose.

"Dad?" Jake stated as Lesley nodded.

"Uh hu." She agreed before opening the car door and heading straight for the squabbling private investigators.

###############

Rose opened her eyes as the headache seemed to get worse. She knew that she had been in the trunk for almost an hour but what she didn't know was where she was now or what the vehicle she actually was. She closed her eyes again as she tried to think about the attack in the pub. She had no idea where James had been but she knew that she recognised the man's voice. She winced as she tried to sit up. The pain in her back caused her to give up the notion of movement for a moment.

"Rose Millar." She sighed. "You can do this. This isn't Martin. I don't have to play nice."

################

"Jake!" Malachy turned and stared at the blonde haired detective and his son as they walked towards him.

"Hi." Des smiled as Lesley nodded slightly.

"Malachy."

"Dad, look."

"What the Hell are you doing here? Do I not have enough to worry about?" Malachy swung his hands in the air. "

"Da, careful." Jake frowned. "Anyone would think you actually care about me."

"Don't start." Malachy warned. "You know something? You have never listened to me in your life. Your mother used to say the same thing. The older two. Them we could reason with. Now I fully expected you to ignore the advice of people who know better than you."

"Like who?" Jake didn't really want to argue with his father but Malachy was making it difficult to avoid.

"Oh I dunno son. The nurses, the doctors. The surgeon that washed out your shoulder and saved your life!"

"I am ok. Rose is more important now." Jake stared at his father, silently pleading for him to see sense.

"Jake's right." Lesley stepped a little closer to the man who brought so much trouble into his life. Des smiled slightly when he realised how close his friend and the detective seemed to be. Malachy said nothing; even if he did notice.

"And you Lesley. What did you think you were doing? Picking him up from the hospital?"

"I." Lesley looked away, she felt like a teenager being told off by her boyfriend's parents. She glanced at Jake who held his good hand up to placate his father.

"We know Rose was here. She went into the pub." Jake tried to focus on what they already knew. "Does the place have CCTV? Security or anything?"

"No." Lesley sighed. "It's a condition for the next licence James gets but he doesn't have to have it now."

"Has anyone actually spoken to James?" Jake asked as Des shook his head.

"Do you think we should?" Des bounced on his heels as he spoke. Lesley smiled slightly. Des was not the most astute detective but he was keen and impossible to dislike.

"Yes. I think I should." Lesley stated as the three men looked at her. "After all, I am the police officer here." She walked past them and headed into the pub. Malachy sighed heavily and rested his arms on top of the car.

"Dad." Jake sighed slightly. "This is Rose. Who would want to hurt her?"

"Apart from her ex husband?"

"Poole? He loves her, in his own idiot like way." Jake shook his head.

"I know." Malachy nodded. "But there are people out there who would still hurt her to hurt him."

"Or you." Des frowned. Jake pulled a face as the older man nodded.

"Dad? You want to tell me something?"

"No." Malachy turned away and stared at the entrance to the pub. Jake took a deep breath and tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

"No well neither do I." Lesley appeared in the pub doorway.

"What is it?" Jake winced as he turned sharply. His shoulder burned as he moved towards her. It was clear she was upset.

"James is dead. The reason we haven't been able to get hold of him is he is dead. The body is in the doorway of his office."

"Oh my Lord." Malachy closed his eyes as he thought about the barman.

"Dead?" Des replied.

"Yes, Des." Jake snapped. "Dead."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." Lesley sighed. She could feel Jake's eyes on her.

"It has nothing to do with Rose's ex." Malachy stated calmly. "I know who took Rose and I know who probably killed your man there."

"Who?" Lesley frowned.

"Declan Finnigan."

#################

A/N Will Rose be found? Is Mal right? Can Jake and Lesley ever get together? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Finders Keepers?**

"Whoa." Des shook his head as he listened to the other three talking. It was clear that the police had to be involved now and he really couldn't see why that was a bad thing. Jake and Malachy seemed to think otherwise.

"Dad?" Jake rested both hands on the roof of the car. "You know who did this? Who's got Rose?"

Malachy narrowed his eyes and looked away. He knew Lesley and the others were waiting for answers and he had to tell them.

"Yeah."

"Well?" Lesley rested her hands on her hips as she appraised the older Doyle. "Who?"

"About ten years ago. When Rose and myself had just met I worked a case."

"You worked hundreds of cases." Jake interjected. Lesley shot him a look.

"I know son."

"And?"

"This one was bad. Really bad. You would have been not much more than a boy. Twenty maybe Twenty One." Malachy sighed heavily. "A bank robber decided he was not going to take kindly to being arrested."

"This was here?" Lesley asked "In St John's."

"Yeah. It made me wish we had never moved here."

"I remember this." Jake turned to his father. "Rose almost left you."

"Yeah, well after this she'll wish she had." Malachy looked at Lesley. He seemed to be silently warning her about something. She just hoped it wasn't about getting involved with Jake. It seemed Malachy had attracted just as much trouble in his younger days as Jake did now.

"No she wont." Des smiled brightly. "Look, who is it? Who killed James and who has got Rose?" Jake smiled slightly, glad that his young friend was able to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"I told you." Malachy turned to Des. ""Declan Finnegan."

"And he would be?" Lesley was beginning to loose her patience.

"He would be." Malachy stated calmly. "The last man I thought I would hear from again. I put him in prison ten years ago for ABH and aggravated burglary. He is supposed to be in prison as we speak."

"But instead you think he has kidnapped Rose and killed a man in that pub." Jake pointed to the pub doorway.

"I don't think so son. I know he has."

######################

Rose opened her eyes as she felt the muscles in her back begin to spasm. She had no idea how long she had been laying on the cold concrete floor but she had a feeling it was long enough for Malachy and the others to know she was missing.

"Wakey wakey Rose."

"Morning." She swallowed as she looked at the thick set man clad in denim jeans and a lumber jack jacket.

"Well, late afternoon actually."

"Is it?" She narrowed her eyes as the man sat down opposite her.

"Look, none of this is to do with you. Please, don't be taking this personally." Declan smiled as he watched Rose glare at him.

"Not take this personally? How can I not take being hit over the head, stuck in the trunk of some car and thrown in here personally?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Declan smirked. "I mean, this is nothing to do with you. Not you personally, more the man you married."

"Malachy." Rose closed her eyes.

"Ay, that's him. Ex copper, didn't think he'd have mentioned me. I'm just another crim but he's got me all wrong."

"So? You are not just a murdering crook? You think I don't know what you did to the bar keeper? My step daughter was supposed to meet me there. What if she had been around?"

"She thinks you left a message to cancel. Kathleen was never in danger."

"What do you want?"

"Malachy and Jake Doyle to look at my case. To realise Mal got it wrong."

"From where I am looking from I don't think he got it wrong. You killed a man." Declan narrowed his eyes as she spoke.

"They'll find you." He snarled. "And I will be ready."

#############

Police tape cordoned off the area around the pub as Lesley walked away from the other detectives that had swamped the area. She sighed as she realised Jake was on the verge of tears. There was no sign of Des or his father.

"Hey." She smiled. Jake looked up.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"My step mother has been abducted by a mad man. I'm just peachy."

"Jake."She leant against the car and stared at her feet. "The medical examiner sys the body has been there for a few hours now. That there is no sign of anyone struggling. We know Lesley walked in there of her own accord. I saw her with my own eyes.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"I wish I had stopped her. Called her name or something."

"Lesley." He turned to face her. "It is not your fault."

"Jake." Lesley looked away. "Everytime. Everytime we even think of getting together something really bad happens."

"Such as? And I want examples."

"You get shot." She looked at his shoulder. "Rose gets taken."

"That is not our fault." He touhed her face as he spoke. Lesley sighed heavily.

"Why does it feel like it is?"

"I dunno." Jake held her gaze. "I just dunno."

"It's like some kinda sign. From the cosmos."

"Lesley." He brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You don't believe that. Do you?"

"I dunno." She sighed. "I really don't know." They stared at each other for a moment before another detective yelled across the street. Lesley sighed heavily. "I'm coming!" She yelled at the dark haired woman. Jake closed his eyes and swore under his breath. He knew in that moment it was probably always going to be a case of being one ste out of time.

###############

A/N More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone reading this? Please review.**

**A Rose Between Two Thorns?**

"Oh come on Da." Jake stared at his father as the police worked around them. A coroners' van had arrived while the police began their murder investigation. "I know you. There is something you aren't telling us." Malachy closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"Jake."

"If you do know anything." Lesley held the older man's gae.

"I know." Malachy sighed. "You know? Declan always said he was innocent."

"Doesn't seem very innocent to me." Lesley held his gaze. "How does a man who wants to protest his innocence abduct one woman and murder a man?"

"Well if he was innocent all those years ago. He isn't now." Jake leant on the roof of the car as Lesley nodded. She closed her eyes and swore when she saw the man she really didn't want to see approach her.

"Oh great." Jake sighed. "That's all we need."

"What?" Malachy turned to see what Lesley and Jake were looking at. The Chief Superintendent was walking towards them as Malachy swore under his breath. "Lesley, he's your boss. Des. Get in the car."

"But."

"Des. Get. In. The. Car."

#####################

Rose leant against the wall as she tried to work out how she was going to get home. The room was colder than when she arrived but something told her she was going to be a lot colder if she stayed where she was. She hugged her arms across herself as she tried to think. The cold seeping into her bones made it difficult to concentrate.

"Oh Mal." She closed her eyes and hit her head against the wall. Shivering she knew if she didn't open her eyes soon she probably never would.

#############

"Where are we going?" Lesley kept her eyes on the road as Jake looked in the rear view mirror.

"I have a contact." She stated calmly. "This Declan is known to us. And not just from when your Da was in the force. He has been involved in just about every part of the criminal underworld until your Da arrested him in 2001."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. So for him to protest his innocence is a bit like me telling you I'm really a brunette."

"Are you?"

"Jake." She shook her head and blushed.

"I may require proof."

"Jake!"

"What? I'm only saying." Jake smiled as he watched the blush creep up her cheeks. He glanced in his wing mirror and tried not to think about the pain from his bullet wound.

"What is it?" Lesley immediately realised there was something wrong. Jake was always his happy go lucky self but something in his demenour told her there was something wrong.

"Nothing."

"Jake, please."

"I think we are being followed."

#######################

A/N Is Jake right? Where have Des and Mal gone and what has happened to Rose. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. Oh does anyone know what happened to Republic of Doyle in the UK? I think it has vanished into thin air! C'mon Alibi!**

**Chasing Cars.**

"Followed?" Jake was almost incredulous. He had no idea how they were being followed but Lesley seemed certain.

"That's what I just said." Her eyes were firmly on the road in front of her. Jake glanced in the wing mirror and swore. He knew she was right. The car seemed to be weaving its way in and out of traffic with ease. It was clearly gaining on them. He had no idea how they were going to avoid it. His shoulder burned as he turned in his seat.

"I see them."

"So? Any bright ideas?"

"Left."

"Excuse me?"

"Left." She knew he was asking her to trust him. She swallowed hard, knowing that more than once he had just taken what she had asked him on blind faith, never questioning her reason. So left it had to be.

####################

Rose woke up slowly. She felt as though she had the world's worst hangover but knew she was no longer alone. The darkened room was still as freezing as ever but she was surprised to find herself half covered with a blanket.

"Morning, again." The voice started.

"Hello." Rose's voice was scratchy from lack of use. "Can I have a drink of water please?"

"O and there's me thinking Vodka was more your style." Declan handed her a glass, then smirked when he realised she couldn't take the glass from him. Instead he crouched next to her. "It's water I promise." He tilted the glass to her lips as she took a sip. He didn't expect the headbutt that broke his nose or the knee to the groin that put him on the floor.

"Thanks for the drink but I really have to go." She half stumbled towards the stone steps, knowing if she didn't get out the room Declan was going to kill her.

###################

Mal drove towards the docks. He knew what he had to do. Des sat next to him, totally unaware as to what was going on. He gripped the seat as Mal wove in and out of the cars. A few blared their horns as Malachy ignored just about every traffic law in the book.

"Er, Malachy."

"Not now Des." Malachy snapped as he overtook the cyclist in his way. He knew Des was worried but he was too. He had no idea whether Rose was still alive but he didn't want Des to think that.

"Oh. Ok." Des swallowed hard, trying not to show Mal how scared he actually was. Not for the first time he wished he had got in the same car as Lesley and Jake. Malachy fell silent as the car worked its way through the streets.

#######################

"These guys are unbelievable!" Jake snapped as he turned in his seat. Lesley had long since given up on the idea of adhering to the speed limit as they worked their way through the streets. The docklands were fast approaching as Lesley pushed her foot onto the gas.

"Yeah."

"Lesley."

"Jake, shut up."

"Shut up! We're about to plunge into the bleedin' ocean and all you can say is shut up. They might be your final words to me."

"No they wont be."

"They might be." He turned to see the traffic thinning out as a gun shot whizzed past the car. Jake swore loudly as Lesley ducked.

"Oh God. So what would you like my last words to you to be then? Jeez, we can't be having this conversation." She swung the car to the left as the tyres squealed. Jake gripped the side of the car as she headed directly at the car chasing them.

"Oh, I dunno." Jake looked at her in disbelief. "How about I love you. Those are good last words. Classics in fact."

"Would they be your last words?" Lesley had no idea what good asking Jake would be. The car loomed down on them as Jake took a deep breath in.

"Yeah. Yeah they would."

##########################

A/N Not much more left. You didn't think Rose would wait to be rescued? Please review. I'm thinking of Christmas stories. Would anyone read a Christmas story with the Doyles?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine. C'mon Alibi, please show more episodes!**

**Reunion**

"Des." Malachy turned the car into a small car park on the edge of the Docks. "I want you to do something for me."

"Ok." Des turned to face him. "What?"

"Whatever happens in the next five minutes." Malachy looked the younger man in the eye. "I want you to stay in this car."

"But."

"I know Jake would be out of the car and after me in seconds but you are not Jake."

"I know."

"You are not the idiot my son is. Now stay here."

"Ok." Des sighed, heavily disappointed that he wasn't trusted to be with Malachy when they were clearly walking into danger.

"Look, stay here. If I'm in trouble then I want you to get help. Is that understood?"

"I'm a look out."

"Yes, Des. You're a lookout."

Malachy smiled slightly at the younger man. It was clear he was just as enthusiastic as ever. Part of him wished they had never started Doyle and Doyle. Perhaps then Des wouldn't be caught up in all the horror that was going on around them. Perhaps then Rose would be safe.

###########################################################################

Jake turned in his seat as the car chasing them began to gather pace. He hated the way Lesley almost shook with fear. She was a trained detective but he knew she had never had to go through such a frightening chase.

"Jeez." She glanced in her rear view mirror, aware that there was nowhere else to go.

"What?"

"I'm a police officer. I am supposed to be the ones doing the chasing!" She huffed as Jake raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Left."

"What!?" Lesley had no idea what jake was talking about. They had no time to be indecisive. She knew they were headed towards the riverside in seconds.

"Left. Lesley, please."

"Ok, ok." She tugged the wheel sharply to the left as Jake hung onto the side of the car. Tyres screeched as the car behind them tried to cope with the change in the direction. Lesley swore under her breath as Jake kept his eyes on her. He was beginning to think he would have more time to prepare his last words. The tyres screeched as the car swerved to avoid the car that was going to hit them. Seconds later the car disappeared in a whirl of tyres and smoke. Jake let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Where did they go?" He breathed heavily as Lesley killed the engine.

"I don't know." Lesley turned in her seat trying to find the car. "And right now? I don't care."

"I do." Jake sighed. He dug in his pocket for his cell phone and dialled Malachy's number.

"Hey." Lesley rested her hand on his arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Jake smiled. "I will be when I know Rose and my Da are ok."

#############################

Rose was breathing heavily as she moved down the corridor. The door at the far end the only means of escape. She leant heavily against the wall as the door began to shake under the force of someone or something knocking it from the outside. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that one of Declan's friends was not on the other side of the door.

"Rose!" She snapped her eyes open as she heard her name. "Oh thank God."

"Mal." She smiled as her husband appeared in front of her.

"I'm fine." She let him pull her into her arms. "I'm fine, now."

"Come on."

"Declan is back there." She turned to see the wide-set, heavily tattooed Irish ex pat walk towards them. Malachy stepped in front of his wife, knowing there was a very real chance Declan wanted to finish what had been started years earlier.

"Malachy Doyle."

"Declan."

"How the Devil are you?"

"Better than you." Malachy glared at the man he had arrested so many years earlier. Declan smirked as he stepped nearer. The gun in his hand suddenly raised as Malachy stepped back with his hands in the air. Rose's eyes widened as she saw the gun.

"Mal."

"It's ok, Rose." Malachy lied. Declan laughed. Suddenly the sirens and flashing lights of police cars filled the air. Rose watched as Declan raised the gun.

"There's no point in doing anything else stupid." Malachy continued. "Not when my boy and half the police department are outside."

"Your boy? Jake?" Declan laughed. "Him and his lady friend are sleeping with the fishes."

"Oh I beg to differ." All eyes turned to Lesley as she walked in with several uniform officers. "You are under arrest." She started as two uniform officers cuffed Declan and dragged him out of the building. Malachy turned and pulled Rose into his arms. Jake smiled as he watched his father and step mother.

"Des is outside." Jake smiled as Lesley walked back in. "He called me."

"And I called the rest of the team." Lesley smiled, aware that Malachy and Rose were more or less oblivious to her and Jake. She could also feel the warmth of Jake's hand through her back and knew things had started to change.

##########################

A/N Just the epilogue left. Not sure whether to write another Republic of Doyle fic. Let me know what you think. Oh please review xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue**

Malachy turned to stare out of the bedroom window as the figure in the bed slept on peacefully. He knew Rose had to be exhausted but he still felt he had to talk to her. So much had happened since the day they had been called to the hospital because Jake had managed to get himself shot. He shook his head and dropped the bedroom curtain just as he heard his wife call his name.

"Rose?"

"Will you stop it?" Rose smiled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "It all turned out ok in the end."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Was just thinking."

"I know." Rose hugged her knees through the duvet. "And I said stop it."

"You could have been killed. Jake and Lesley could have been killed. Even Des, God and it is all my fault." He walked back to the bed when she held her hand out for him.

"Declan is the one who's to blame. Not you." She held his gaze. "You arrested a man that killed people. It is not your fault."

"Rose." He closed his eyes when her fingers cupped his face.

"Jake is fine. Des is fine. Lesley can take care of herself. And."

"And?"

"We're together." Rose smiled. "We're both here and we are ok, so stop your maudlin and get some sleep." He slipped into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I know."

#######################

Lesley had no idea how long she had been driving but there was no way she could sit at home now the paperwork from Declan's arrest had been finished. She stopped at traffic lights as the rain began to pelt the small car. The red light seemed to be stuck. She blinked back a tear as she realised she was driving towards the docks.

"Jake." She muttered under her breath. He hadn't spoken to her since they had both left the station hours earlier. He had given her one of his trademark sad half smiles before disappearing through the doors of the station. She knew he wouldn't push her but she was beginning to think he had given up on her. On them. She turned the corner and parked the car. The leather clad figure sat staring over the water in front of her almost made her heart stop. In seconds she was out of the car and walking towards him.

"Lesley, go home." Jake spoke calmly, looking out over the darkened water.

"I did." She stepped closer to him and rested her arms on the metal barrier. "Now I'm here."

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"Is Rose ok?"

"Yeah, she's tough." Jake smiled as he thought of his step mother. "You?"

"I'm ok." Lesley glanced at him.

"I meant what I said, you know?"

"What?"

"About last words."

"Ah." Lesley blushed slightly before looking away. Jake watched for a moment, unsure whether to say what he was thinking. There always seemed to be something getting between them, something pulling them apart. He had no idea what.

"Only."

"Only?" She felt her heart rate increase more then she knew was healthy. "Jake?"

"Only I wouldn't want them to be my last words to you. I'd want to be able to say them before then." He held her gaze for a moment as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Keep trying Jake." Jake looked at her in shock before watching her walk back to the car. He nodded once before following her.

####################

A/N New story soon x please review


End file.
